


Frederick

by scorpiobabylon



Series: Will "Bicycle" Graham [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Dinner, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Will Graham, Vers Will Graham, Will Graham finally meets someone as noisy as him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiobabylon/pseuds/scorpiobabylon
Summary: Will Graham's a slut. Will Graham sleeps with Frederick Chilton.





	Frederick

Will was on his way out of Dr. Chilton’s office, prepared to follow Jack Crawford into the bowels of this place to witness the horrors he was promised to imagine reenacting, when he was stopped. Chilton turned at the door, blocking Will from leaving. The placating hand he had up assured him that it was temporary, and the way he was smiling as Jack got further out of earshot promised that he had something interesting to say.

“Do you live in Baltimore, Mr. Graham?”

Will frowned, feeling impatient with the niceties before Chilton would say what he meant. This man was capable of being direct-- tactlessly direct, but only after taking far too long circling his target and looking smug. “No.” Will answered flatly, not elaborating. He raised his eyebrows to encourage Chilton to go on.

“You’re not familiar, then, with… Local attractions?” He pursed his lips and gave Will a hopeful once-over. The innocence Chilton wore as he delivered what he must have thought was a brilliant line was so heavily feigned that Will couldn’t help laughing.

“You wanna take me to the zoo, Frederick?”

“I’d prefer a restaurant, if you’ll allow it. Are you free tonight, or is tomorrow evening better?”

Will looked away, over his shoulder and out the windows as he considered the offer. He cracked a smile, imagining Frederick taking excited notes at a seminar on psychological tips and tricks to get what you want. Always offer two options for the date; don’t allow them the infinite thinking room of, ‘when’s best for you’?

“Tonight is fine.” Will answered, gaze moving to Chilton’s neat shirt collar.

“Perfect. I’m finished here at seven-thirty. Shall I pick you up, or…?”

Jack would have noticed already that the two of them were stalling in the office. The nurse wasn’t going to wake up from death, but it was never a good idea to keep Jack waiting. Will’s eyes met Frederick’s as he touched his upper arm to request he move out of the way. “I’ll meet you here.”

Chilton finally stepped aside, seeming satisfied with that answer. “Good. See you then.”

\-------------------------------------

For someone who had simultaneously pissed Will off and bored him during their initial meeting that morning, Frederick did neither over dinner. He turned the charm way up, and while it was obvious how deliberate he was being with his behavior-- and Will didn’t need high-powered perception to figure that out-- he wasn’t annoying. He was pleasant. Funny, even, and clever enough to keep up with Will. Dance around him, anyways, as if he understood what he was.

Nearing the end of their meal, Frederick noted that Will looked vaguely perturbed every time their waiter came back to the table. He asked if maybe it was because he didn’t like their privacy disturbed. Will replied off-hand with something about being rusty at dinner dates, and when he looked at Frederick again, the man’s interest was piqued. He tilted his head as he set his wine glass down.

“You don’t go on a lot of dates?”

“I said _dinner_ dates.”

“Yes. Do you go on a lot of dates, then?”

Will considered the greens left on his plate, pushing them around before eating a forkful. He nodded as he swallowed and put his silverware down, then sat back to rub a hand over his mouth. “Could say that.” He left his fingers there, watching Frederick.

“They just don’t buy you dinner.”

“You caught me hungry.”

Frederick smirked and pointed at Will with his fork, elbow on the table. “You work with the dead, I imagine you’re insatiable.” He ate a piece of meat while he waited to see how well that went over, and when Will didn’t interject, he went on. “You and your colleagues are probably raring to go, day and night. It’s true what they say about the urge to screw at a funeral.”

Will tilted his head back and laughed, a genuine laugh, hands up in surrender.

\-------------------------------------

Frederick was delightful to kiss. Their lips met in the foyer to his house, and Frederick sighed as he threw his arms around Will’s shoulders. He was warm and pliant; gentle, without going totally lax. They parted, and Will was already nudging in for more when he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Will.”

“Mmm.”

“I don’t mean to sound too forward, but--” Will squeezed a handful of Frederick’s ass and started kissing at his neck to void the possibility of his being ‘too forward’. “Oh. Will, um--”

“Mmm.”

“I was-- wondering. Hoping. That you could…”

“Top?” Will blinked up at Frederick, an eyebrow raised.

“... Top. Oh, _yes,_ thank _god._ ” Frederick groaned in relief, surging up to kiss Will with renewed enthusiasm. He needed to stand on his tiptoes to reach that perfect mouth, not because Will was much taller than him, but because he seemed to be melting, buckling at the knees while Will kissed him.

The heat on his tongue and the friction between their beards was sending sensation directly to Will’s groin, and the stirring motivated him to end their kiss for the sake of relocation. He punctuated the parting of their mouths with a firm smack to Frederick’s butt, hurrying him along.

Frederick took ahold of Will’s hand to guide them through his massive, empty home. The Virgil to his Dante, if hell were a very expensive and barely lived-in house. Will mused that Frederick probably had no idea the hand-holding was cute, just shepherding him as was practical.

The master bedroom was a part of quite the suite. Will’s hand was released as they crossed the threshold, and Will peered through the open bathroom door, vaguely threatened by the tub’s carved bird feet. The bedroom was all deep reds and wood with gold accents in the wallpaper, whereas the bathroom was white and gold. For a moment, Will imagined Frederick in there this morning, shooting water into his ass for the off-chance that he would get laid tonight.

Looking back to where Frederick was seated on the bed, in the process of undoing his tie, Will was glad to be that someone for him. He caught him looking, and grinned. “Get over here.”

Will surged forward, knocking Frederick back on the bed and landing on top of him, covering his face in kisses. Frederick used his tie to playfully rope Will in by the back of the head, gleefully surrendering to the onslaught of affection. When Will finally pressed their lips together, they stayed slotted that way. Frederick dropped his arms open against the bed, tie slipping out from between his fingers. They did nothing but kiss for a long time, clothed bodies pressed together, Will’s hands doing some roaming but making no hurried moves to strip him yet. It would be futile, anyways, with the amount of buttons involved. Will made a mental note to never sleep with anyone who wore three-piece suits ever again.

Well-- he considered-- well, maybe he would. He definitely would. Will allowed a quick image to pass through his mind. Just for a moment, he thought of undressing Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He groaned into Frederick’s mouth, and the decadent whine he received in return told him that his mental straying had gone undetected. Having gotten away with it, he tucked that fantasy away for a later date.

Frederick made an outrageously thespian noise in complaint when Will moved away from him. Will gave him a look of disbelieving amusement, smirking as he made room for himself to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Chilton’s pouting only lasted a moment before he was following Will’s example, much too hot to be wearing layers like this. He shook his jacket off his shoulders and stood to unhook his belt.

They watched each other undress, for the most part, Will sometimes unable to resist helping out of the goodness of his heart. Frederick shooed him away with a sock when he tried to start kissing his thighs; some help that was!

Frederick was standing in his underwear when he remembered to fetch his wallet out of his discarded pants, digging out a condom and tearing the package open with his teeth. Will sat nude on at the edge of the mattress, looking like a beautiful addition to his bedspread. Frederick approached him with care, slowly settling onto his knees and gladly accepting his cock onto his tongue. Will settled in and pet his fingers through Frederick’s thick hair while he bobbed. It was good, though Will felt a little disappointed that he couldn’t appreciate the full catalogue of noises while he was occupied like this.

It didn’t last long; Frederick sucked him to proper hardness, then applied the condom with his mouth and popped off to admire his handiwork. He smiled up at Will, then got to his feet, only to be wrestled back onto the bed. Frederick’s giggling at Will’s playful roughhousing quickly developed into moans, long and low as he was felt up through his briefs.

“You have to fuck me. You have to fuck me.” Frederick sighed, holding Will’s broad back as his throat was nipped at. “Bedside table. Turn the lamp on, too, would you?”

Will glanced at the small table next to the bed, noticing now that a fancy little palm-sized tub of lubricant was already out. He reached over to pull the chord on the tiffany lamp, and was startled by Frederick clapping, more startled by the overhead lights shutting off at the command. He took the top off the lube and swiped his fingers through it, somewhat suspicious about how good it smelled. Buttery. He applied a liberal amount his cock, then shared with Frederick’s waiting hand.

Frederick had no patience when it came to not being covered by Will’s weight completely, and used one arm to squeeze him to him in an insistent half-hug. Will chuckled against Frederick’s throat, resuming kissing and sucking what was sure to be a bruise in a moment. Frederick fingered himself underneath him, ankles hooked around Will’s back, making those sweet noises again.

Will lifted his head with the intention of kissing Frederick’s mouth, but when he caught a glance of him, he had to pause to take in his flushed face and shining eyes. “You’re gorgeous.” Frederick told him, and got a big wet kiss for it.

The head of Will’s cock was nudging against the fingers blocking his entry into Frederick. He grunted into his mouth, and got a little whimper in return. The feedback with this guy was so satisfying, he thought, earning dramatic gasp as he was given access to begin pushing in. Frederick gripped his back, the one wet hand unable to get a proper hold without slipping, just whacking Will’s shoulder to goad him on. “Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”

Already mounted and slicked up, he was easy to press into. There was barely cause to shove; the tight walls enveloping Will’s cock provided tremendous suction, and Will only needed to surrender to that hot pull. The pace of their fucking picked up immediately once he was inside; neither of them wanted to go slow, and Will’s very last concern was convincing this man that he was gentle. He wasn’t. His rhythm was brutal, smacking so outrageously that he wondered why the lights weren’t flickering on and off on clap-command.

He groaned, loud, the size of the bedroom somehow encouraging him to fill it up with as much noise as possible. His hips swung back, then sank in again, and again, and he couldn’t stop vocalizing. Couldn’t stop affirming the goodness of their union. He wasn’t alone; Frederick’s tone had swooped up an octave at being penetrated and stayed there, melodic and sustained.

Will was more staccato; an, “uhn, uhn, oh, oh! Oh! Oh!”, while Frederick was moaning like the wind through a gorge, a, “ho-ohhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh--”, cut short only by Will hitting a special spot in him at the right angle, then continuing to hit it, making Frederick need a moment to breathe heavily. He almost laughed, nose buried in Will’s shoulder.

“What sweet music we make!” He found himself grinning, briefly, then gasping, nails digging into Will’s back. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god…” He shuddered, hating how his balls clenched and signaled that he was about to orgasm. Before he could do anything about it, Frederick was spurting between them and rolling his eyes up and back into his skull. “Oh, Jesus.” He griped, even as the pleasure of it made him shake. Untouched, if the sandwiching between their bellies counted as ‘untouched’.

Will slowed down a hair, kissing at the shell of Frederick’s ear and being more deliberate with his thrusts, going for depth and quality rather than sheer quantity. He was close, too, taking a moment to move back a bit and look his partner in the eyes. Frederick was panting, gingerly pulling his stuck nails out of Will’s flesh to pet the damp curls back from his eyes. “Thank you.” He spoke softly, expression signifying great affection. “Thank you.”

Will pressed his face back down into the crook of Frederick’s throat and cried out as he orgasmed, going stiff as a board as his body sang with its release, then crumpling on top of him. They lay there, breathing together, Frederick idly stroking Will’s hair. Will felt like a noodle. He gathered up the energy to lift his head, chin on Frederick’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He muttered back, then pulled himself out with agonizing patience.

He found his way to his feet, moving to the master bathroom in a post-orgasmic daze. When he returned, he’d had the presence of mind to fetch Frederick a towel, which he accepted gratefully.

He needed to get dressed. It was a two hour drive to Wolf Trap, Will knew he had to get dressed but-- well, if Frederick wanted to dab at his belly with the towel and sit up to kiss his neck, he wasn’t going to shove him away. He sighed, surrendering to a small moment of aftercare.

“I don’t suppose you’re in the market for a boyfriend.” Frederick said quietly, though it came off as more of a casual observation than any indication of hurt.

Will looked at him, really taking the man in. He tilted his head, “Could always use a friend, Frederick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse as to why my soft spot for Chilton is so apparent in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading! New chapters to come soon. Feel free to leave a comment with any feelings, or preferences for who Will should sleep with next. You can also come chat with me on instagram @scorpiobabylon. Thank you!


End file.
